


Stage Struck!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Directors Cut...Based on Episode: Murder on Stage 17. Season 2.Starsky and Hutch were working undercover as stuntmen in a Western movie.DeForest Kelley was working on Star Trek on a nearby film set.
Kudos: 7





	Stage Struck!

Shortly after checking in on set. Starsky and Hutch became a couple of 'real live action' hero's! 

They stood up to the test! Realism, was the key to success! Their fisticuffs left everyone reeling!

Hutch then found he had a real 'feather in his cap'! Being offered a bit-part, a one-liner!

First a screen test, then the real test!

Here's how it all went down...

The leading man said. "Where's McCoy?"

Hutch moved slowly over to the saloon window and looked out saying. "Here comes McCoy now!"

Sure enough the door slammed open and in strode an actor. NOT the one intended but this guy really had something about him!

The Director called out. "CUT! Hey buddy! You there! Who the hell are you?"

DeForest couldn't help himself! "Names McCoy, Leonard McCoy, I'm a Doctor!"

"Look pal! I think you took a wrong turn or something, real neat costume by the way!"

"Ha Ha! Surely! Here's the darn thing, I really miss my old days working in westerns, so I just happened to 'mozy along' to reminisce for a time!"

"Hmm well pal, as you appear to be the only McCoy around here for now, let's shoot this thing!"

DeForest smiled. "You're on! This is workin' out mighty fine! I should have been a real life gun-slinger ya' all know!"

"Alright! Quiet on set! Roll 'em! Action!"

The scene was re-shot then. "Cut! Print it! That's a wrap guys!"

As DeForest was leaving the saloon a happy man! Starsky and Hutch rushed over to him. Hutch said. "Hey! Wait up! That was real swell!"

Starsky added. "Sure was! Got any acting tips from an 'old pro'!"

"Sure thing guys! You only need to remember, DON'T be yourself!"

DeForest winked at them as he left. Starsky and Hutch looked at each other feeling awe-struck!

Epilogue:---

Acting is a game of pretend. This one had a tragic end!

At the private screening of the movie DeForest had turned up to watch his scene, only to find out it had been cut out entirely!

Hutch also was disappointed with the outcome of his acting debut, all the anticipation just to have his line cut!

He had liked it said slow and steady, John Wayne style! Starsky had preferred it said, fast and 'no sweat'! Oh-kay Shweetheart!

The only thing said with real feeling at that moment by both Starsky and Hutch simultaneously was. "Lets get the hell outa' here!"

Case solved. Case closed!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.


End file.
